Niechcąca pęknąć maska
by Hanaeru
Summary: Yukari dane było przyjść na świat z pamięcią swojego poprzedniego życia. Na dodatek trafiła do brutalnego świata shinobi w którym rozpaczliwie próbuje się odnaleźć jednak niezbyt jej to wychodzi. Ew. Kakashi/OC lub Itachi/OC


Umrzeć i narodzić się w świecie Naruto - nie polecam.

Yukari nie miała pojęcia dlaczego się tu znalazła, gorzej - nie wiedziała jaki grzech popełniła, że pamięta swoje poprzednie życie. Z przerażającą dokładnością mogła przywołać każdy szczegół, każdy film który oglądała, każdą osobę którą kochała, wszystkie miejsca w których była. Jej niezwykle dobra pamięć była kolejnym powodem do niepokoju bo w jej poprzednim życiu była jak chodzi o zapamiętywanie rzeczy do bólu przeciętna. Przez lata swojej młodości, gdy jej ciało było zbyt słabe by robić cokolwiek interesującego rozmyślała, kontemplowała. Czy mogła lub powinna zostać w wiosce liścia? Czy warto być w miejscu gdzie wydarzyły się takie okropne rzeczy? Przecież mogła zamieszkać w jakimś spokojnym miejscu zamieszkanym jedynie przez cywilów, nie martwiąc się o to, że kiedyś ktoś ją zmusi do zamordowania kogoś albo gorzej-ktoś zamorduje ją. Czy warto jest wpływać na to co się wydarzy? Yukari nie była pewna. Ani trochę nie miała pewności. Bo widzicie czas to naprawdę skomplikowana rzecz. Raz zmieniona jedna z jego linii nie może i nigdy nie powróci do tego samego kształtu, zmiany są nieodwracalne. Przynajmniej taka była jej teorie. Zmiany musiały nieść ze sobą konsekwencje z którymi Yukari nie chciała się mierzyć. Pewnego ciepłego popołudnia zamiast pójść do biblioteki jak zawsze, po zajęciach Yukari zdecydowała się wpaść na pole treningowe nr 3. Dlaczego? Ano to było miejsce gdzie zazwyczaj miały miejsce zbiórki ANBU. Normalnie nikt taki jak ona nie powinien się tam znaleźć. Sześcioletnia dziewczynka ubrana w uroczą różową sukienkę z dopasowaną kolorystycznie opaską na włosach. Cóż Yukari bardzo lubiła testować swoje umiejętności blokowania chakry tak by była niewyczuwalna. No i miała lekką obsesję na punkcie ANBU. Lekką. Choć z zażenowaniem porównywała się do nastoletnich fanek popularnych zespołów. Hej ale z drugiej strony jakby na to nie patrzyć fizycznie rzecz ujmując miała tylko 6 lat. Mogła sobie pozwolić na wzdychanie do tych umięśnionych wytatuowanych skrytobójców... Boże, nie. Jestem tu po raz ostatni pomyślała zrozpaczona zakrywając twarz przed natłokiem myśli, których nie kontrolowała. Niestety. Z zainteresowaniem stwierdziła, że pojawił się ktoś nowy. Był bardzo niski, i porównaniu z górującymi nad nim żołnierzami wyglądał jak krasnal który przez przypadek znalazł się w świecie olbrzymów. Uchiha Itachi pomyślała gorzko Yukari. Wyglądało na to, że trafiła na pierwszy dzień Itachiego. Czasem przerażało ją to jak adekwatne było to co działo się w anime do tego co widziała przed swoimi oczyma. Dokładnie Ci sami ANBU rzucali te same kunaie w tą samą trajektorie. Gdy pojawił się Hatake przestali testować Itachiego. Kapitan drużyny Ro był wyraźnie niezadowolony i ostrym tonem doprowadził do porządku zgromadzenie. Dlaczego on musi być taki przystojny. Zginę tu.

* * *

Yukari nie była zadowolona z tego ile czasu musi spędzać w akademii. Strata. Czasu. Być może nie byłoby tak źle gdyby Iruka-sensei nie zabrał jej ulubionej książki, gdy zobaczył, że zamiast słuchać tego jak tłumaczy naturę czakry reszcie sześciolatków ona czytała Icha icha paradais.

-Yukari-chan ile razy mam prosić byś nie czytała podczas lekcji!-krzyknął zirytowany Iruka stojąc przed błękitnowłosą dziewczynką wyraźnie wściekły. Yukari dokończyła zdanie i powoli podniosła głowę. Uniosła brwi wyraźnie mało podekscytowana faktem, że jej nauczyciel jest na nią wyraźnie wściekły. To wydało się go podburzyć jeszcze bardziej w związku z tym wyrwał książkę jej książkę z rąk. Podniósł ją do góry i skierował swoją wypowiedź do całej klasy

-To jest niedopuszczalne zachowanie! Posłuchajcie, lekcja o naturze chakry jest niezwykle ważna i będzie wam potrzebna jeżeli chcecie być dorby...-Iruka przestał mówić, ale chyba zapomniał zamknąć ust bo miał je rozdziabione jak ryba przed chwilą wyciągnięta z wody. Z jakiegoś powodu dopiero teraz udało mu się zobaczyć jaką książkę trzymał w rękach. Zrobił się cały czerwony i zaczęła mu lecieć krew z nosa. Z krzykiem upuścił książkę na ziemię. Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez wykładu o tym, że pewne rzeczy należy wiedzieć dopiero po uzyskaniu pewnego wieku i zaczął wypytywać skąd Yukari ma książkę. Oczywiście był to zły ruch. W końcu krzyczał na nią w klasie pełnej dzieci. Wkrótce posypały się pytania jakie to książki, dlaczego nie można ich czytać, co w nich jest. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc życie jest do kitu, ale dla takich chwil warto żyć. Warto czytać Icha icha paradise.

* * *

W związku z jej dzisiejszym wybrykiem przerwę Yukari była zmuszona spędzić nie mając nic do roboty. W związku z brakiem zajęcia chcąc czy nie chcąc zaczęła rejestrować to co się dzieje w jej otoczeniu. I można powiedzieć, żeby była tym niepocieszona. Naruto siedział smutny w kącie wyraźnie ignorowany przez resztę dzieciaków. Kiba z jakimiś dwoma bachorami bawili się w berka. Sakura rękami zasłaniała uszy gdy kilka dziewcząt wyśmiewało się z jej wielkiego czoła a Ino z grupą swoich koleżanek siedziała i plotkowała o niewiadomo czym. W tym momencie bardziej niż zwykle zazdrościła Shikamaru, że może bez żadnego wysiłku ze swojej strony skupić się na jakimś nieistotnym szczególe jak płynąca po niebie chmura i wyłączyć. Był jedyną osobą która jej imponowała (oprócz Choujiego, który mógł jeść zatrważające ilości pożywienia) i z którą okazje mogła spędzać nie czując przy tym, że go marnuje. Jak zwykle siedziała obok Shikamaru i Choujiego. Zarezerwowała sobie miejsce obok nich już w pierwszy dzień rozpoczęcia akademii. Oczywiście chrupanie było irytujące więc zazwyczaj przynosiła Choujiemu bento i robiła to tylko dlatego, żeby był ciszej. Wcale nie było tak, że lubi gotować dla innych ludzi a że w jej domu jest wiecznie pusto przygotowując posiłek myślała o tym, że dostanie go jej przyjaciel. Wcale nie sprawiało jej to radości. No wcale. Co do Shikamaru wszystko to co nie wymagało od niego jakiegokolwiek rodzaju wysiłku wydawało się mu nie przeszkadzać zatem Yukari nie miała żadnych obaw, że może owemu chłopcu przeszkadzać siedząc obok niego, odkąd odzywa się tylko gdy jest o coś zapytana. Dzięki jej dwum cichym towarzyszom mogła wmieszać się w tłum, nie martwiąc tym samym, że dostanie jakąś etykietkę wyrzutka jak Naruto, albo ofiary jak Sakura. Nie miała też chęci stać się panią popularną jak Sasuke, albo duszą towarzystwa jak Ino.

-Fuj zobaczcie jakie ona ma duże czoło! Wielkie czoło, wielkie czoło!-krzyczało irytujące dziecko, za nią stały trzy dzieciaki które zawtórowały jej i również zaczęły się naśmiewać z Haruno. Eh Yukari zamknęła oczy Niech się ten dzień wreszcie skończy.

* * *

Ale ten dzień nie mógł się skończyć. Yukari w większości przypadków trwała w swoim postanowieniu by sobie darować odgrywanie bohaterki, szczególnie że te dzieciaki i tak wyrosną na ludzi. A jednak zatrzymała się, musiała się zatrzymać widząc jak mały chłopiec jest brutalnie trzymana za swoje blond kosmyki przez jednego z mieszkańców wioski. Dorosłego.

-Puść go-na początku nie zarejestrowała, że powiedziała to na głos. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna się odwrócił wiedziała, że ma kłopoty. Nie z nim, ze sobą i zawracaniem swojej głowy nieistotnymi problemami.

-Ten gówniarz chciał ukraść moje pieniądze!-krzyknął stary dziad. Yukari nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego zebrała w dłoni odpowiednio dużą ilość chakry w swoją prawą dłoń i stopy. Podskoczyła a jej pięść powędrowała w stronę twarzy nieznajomego. Mężczyzna odleciał kilka metrów i uderzył o ścianę budynku. Yukari odwróciła się w stronę Naruto, który stał jak wryty i patrzył na nią swoimi wielkimi niebieskimi oczyma. Ta podeszła do niego i wygładziła jego rozczochrane włosy. Chciała coś powiedzieć ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu więc zrobiła coś czego można się było po niej spodziewać - uciekła.

* * *

Yukari-chaan-krzyk który niestety miał ją zatrzymać, dało się słyszeć na całą ulicę pełną ludzi. Naruto darł się za nią jakby od tego czy go usłyszy zależało czyjeś życie. Yukari zamknęła oczy chcąc zapaść się pod ziemie, zatrzymała się czekając aż blondwłosy chłopak ją dogoni.

-Słucham?-zapytała sucho Yukari

-Czy to znaczy, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?-zapytał Naruto podekscytowany i pełen nadziei

-Ale co?-zapytała Yukari nie lubiąc tego, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa

-No wiesz... bo pomogłaś mi. Czy to znaczy, że będziesz moją przyjaciółką

-Nie.-odpowiedziała butnie Yukari i odwróciła się na pięcie -

Ale Yukariiii -chaaan dlaczego-zapytał Naruto błagalnie idąc za Yukari mimo tego, ze ta coraz bardziej przyśpieszałą. Nie mógł się odczepić? Maa ratunku. Yukari nagle zatrzymała się, tak gwałtownie, że chłopak na nią wpadł

-Posłuchaj Naruto pomogłam Ci. Czy możesz teraz Ty pomóc mi? -Pomóc? Ale jak? Chcę pomóc-Naruto zaczął podskakiwać wesoło podekscytowany, że może się jakoś wykazać

-Nie mów nikomu o tym co się stało. Że Ci pomogłam. Jeżeli komuś powiesz może mi się stać coś złego...

-Złego?-zapytał dzieciak z przerażeniem na co Yukari z powagą pokiwała głową

-Tak.

-Ale... ale ktoś chce Cię skrzywdzić Yukari-chan? Może powiemy...

-Nie-przerwała mu szybko Yukari

\- Jeżeli chcesz zachować się jak przyjaciel Naruto-kun to nikomu nie powiesz a wiesz dlaczego? Bo przyjaciele dotrzymują sekretów.

-Ano... Yukari-chan, ale jak mogę to zrobić jeśli nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

 _Kurwa._

* * *

Naruto dotrzymał sekretu. Ale karą Yukari był obowiązek utrzymywania "przyjaźni" z Naruto. Oczywiście była złym kompanem do zabawy, i nie mogli spędzać zbyt dużo czasu razem bo jak zaznaczyła - nie chcę by ludzie wiedzieli. W końcu ich spotkania zaczęły polegać na tym, że Yukari przychodziła po Naruto późnym wieczorem gdy kończył swoje samotne zabawy na placu zabaw. I choć nie chciała tego przed sobą przyznać trudno było nie czuć sympatii do Naruto. Szczególnie kiedy patrzył na nią tymi błękitnymi oczami przepełnionymi radością tylko dlatego, że przyszła po niego tak jak inni rodzice po swoje dzieci.

-Ne Yukari-chan a wiesz co? -zapytał jak zwykle rozgadany Naruto, przez całą drogę buzia nie mogła mu się zamknąć. Jak zawsze. -Kiedy będę wielkim i silnym shinobi będę mógł Cię chronić przed złymi ludźmi i nie będziemy musieli się ukrywać to obietnica!-Yukari wpatrywała się w Naruto zszokowana. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć dlaczego ludzie potrafili zmieniać swoje serca kiedy byli bliżej Naruto. Ona też to czuła. Bo zrobiła coś co w normalnym stanie umysłu nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy. Nachyliła się i do ucha powiedziała

-Wierzę, że kiedyś zostaniesz wspaniałym hokage Naruto. Najlepszym jaka wioska kiedykolwiek miała.

* * *

6 lat później

Kinoto, członek ANBU należącego do korzenia siedział sobie spokojnie na gałęzi dokładnie nad Yukari, która aktualnie była pochłonięta przez książkę która spoczywała w jej dłoniach. Znajdowali się niedaleko cmentarza przy obrzeżasz Konohy.

-Chcesz czegoś?-zapytała w końcu nie podnosząc wzroku, wyraźnie niezadowolona z jego obecności

-Kto został Twoim jouninem prowadzącym Yukari-chan? Sakura specjalnie podniosła głowę by pokazać Kinoto swoje uniesione brwi

-Nudzi Ci się Kinto-san?

-Maaa Yukari-chan nie bądź taka poważna-jęknął Kinoto-Po prostu jestem ciekawy, przyznam, że chciałbym się pośmiać nad losem tego nieszczęśnika ale najpierw muszę znać jego tożsamość Yukari gwałtownie zatrzasnęła swoją książkę i wstała otrzepując się z ziemi

-Wybacz Kinoto-san ale nie mam czasu na pogawędki -Oczywiście Yukari-san. W takim razie może chcesz potrenować?-zapytał Kinoto z uśmiechem skrywanym pod maską. Yukari zatrzymała się w pół kroku

-Potrenować?-zapytała z nadzieją w głosie której zaraz sie pozbyła-Tak, chcę-odpowiedziała zdecydowanym głosem

* * *

Powiedzieć, że Yukari była poirytowana byłoby pewnym niedopowiedzeniem. Yukari była wściekła. Dzisiejszej nocy wybrała się do pobliskiego baru by zakupić alkohol bez którego nie była w stanie zasnąć. Oczywiście miała na sobie henge, ale bardzo żałowała że zamiast zamienić się w jakiegoś brzydkiego mężczyznę zrobiła z siebie dość ładną kobietę. Przy wyjściu zaczepił ją jakiś pijany gość który nie miał, żadnego poszanowania dla przestrzeni osobistej.

-Nie miałabym nic przeciwko gdyby pan mnie puścił w tej chwili - odpowiedziała Yukari dość uprzejmie jak na nią

-Nie bądź taka skarbie!-jęknął mężczyzna i Yukari z niezadowoleniem zanotowała, że nadal trzyma jej rękę w uścisku, który zapewnie pozostawi siniaki. Sytuacja była o tyle niewygodna, że henge nie były trwałe i wymagały stałego przepływu chakry co oznaczało, że Yukari by móc utrzymać transformacje musiała polegać jedynie na swojej sile fizycznej, która była praktycznie nieobecna u dwunastolatki, szczególnie w starciu z dorosłym mężczyzną.

-Powiedziałam puść mnie bo zacznę się drzeć

-Oii dlaczego, myślisz, że ktoś Cię tu usłyszy?-zapytał przyciągając ją do siebie, i Yukari mogła wyczuć smród alkoholu i mogła poczuć jak jego ręka złapała jej pośladek i próbowała się wyrwać, ale nie miała siły więc zrobiła jedyną rzecz jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Z całej siły przywaliła mu butelką sake w głowę. Polała się krew i upadł na ziemię, ale najwyraźniej poziom alkoholu w jego krwi musiał działaś jak środek przeciwbólowy bo wstał i o ile wcześniej był tylko natrętem teraz był realnym zagrożeniem

-Zapłacisz za to ty suko-powiedział wściekły i pierwszy raz w tym życiu dostałam w twarz. Tak mocno, że poczułam jak tracę przytomność. A nie mogłam ponieważ cały czas musiałam być skupiona na utrzymaniu henge. Przez to też pozwoliłam mu trzymać się za ubranie i z zamkniętymi oczami próbowałam przygotować się na kolejne uderzenie które nie nadeszło

-Wystarczy-odezwał się cicho głos, ale wystarczająco wyraźnie by przedrzeć się przez gwar ludzi którzy się zebrali by obejrzeć widowisko.

-To ona zacz-zaczęła-zająknął się mój napastnik, tym razem to jego ręka była zaciśnięta w czyimś żelaznym uścisku i najwyraźniej o wyrwaniu się nie było mowy. A Yukari próbowała skupić się na oddychaniu. Bo oto okazało się, że jej rycerzem w śniącej zbroi był nie kto inny jak Uchiha Itachi. Yukari próbowała nie wpaść w panikę, ale na miłość wszystkiego co święte JESZCZE TEGO TU BRAKOWAŁO. Oczywiście to nie był koniec tej nocy. Zaraz zbiegła się policja. Yukari zostałą brutalnie powalona na ziemię przez funkcjonariuszy i zakuta w kajdanki. Ten sam los podzielił napastnik, któremu krew leciała już nie tylko z rozwalonego czoła, ale też z nosa po tym jak uderzyli jego głową o ziemię.

-To ona zaczęła-krzyczał ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi

-Ja zaczęłam?! Jak śmiesz! Ja się tylko broniłam -Itachi-sama?-zapytał zaskoczony jeden z policjantów najwyraźniej tym, że następca głowy klanu znajduje się w takiej szemranej okolicy o tej godzinie. Po czym po chwili zreflektował się i ukłonił nisko

-Czy widziałeś może całe zajście i mógłbyś potwierdzić którąś z wersji wydarzeń? W Yukari zakiełkowała nadzieja, ale szybko umarła gdy Uchiha się odezwał

-Nie-po tej krótkiej ale jakże treściwej wypowiedzi zniknął. Co za dupek. Zniknął do cholery.

* * *

-No, no muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem Yukari-chan. Masz zaledwie 11 lat, a już możesz się pochwalić nocą spędzoną na komisariacie-powiedział wyraźnie rozbawiony całą sytuacją Kinoto

-Zamknij się. Mam 12-syknęła Yukari-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że uciekłam z aresztu? Będą mnie szukać. -Nie oni jedni. Umiesz nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Chociaż po dzisiejszej nocy mógłbym zwątpić w prawdziwość tej hipotezy-przyznał Kinoto zupełnie nie przejmując się tym w jakim nastroju jego młoda przyjaciółka aktualnie się znajduje.

-Co masz zamiar zrobić z twarzą?

-Nie mam pojęcia- przyznała cicho Yukari nie wiedząc co przyniesie jutrzejszy dzień. Przydział do drużyn. Miała szczęście, prawdziwe szczęście.

* * *

-Yukari-chan? Co się stało?!-zapytał Iruka, minę miał bardzo zmartwioną. Zatrzymał ją kiedy wchodzili do klasy. Niestety jego krzyk zwołał wszystkie twarze i nagle Yukari pierwszy raz stała się centrum zainteresowania co sprawiło, że zaczęły piec ją policzki z zawstydzenia

-Eh... Upadłam?-zaproponowała Yukari, i szybko wymknęła się spod ręki Iruki która przez chwilę spoczywała na jej ramieniu by pobiegnąć na swoje miejsce.

-Ekhm... Dobrze. -zreflektował się Iruka-Teraz odczytam wam do jakich drużyn zostaliście przydzieleni. Składy drużyn są niezmienialne więc proponuje pogodzić się z tym do kogo zostaliście dopasowani-po tym krótkim wstępie Iruka zaczął wyczytywać wszystkie drużyny, ale Yukari nie mogła się skupić po tym jak wczorajszej nocy prawie nie spała a jej rezerwy chakry były na niezwykle niskim poziomie. Nie wspominając już o tym jak wszystko ją bolało a najbardziej prawa połowa twarzy która mieniła się we wszystkich odcieniach fioletu.

-Przepraszam?

-Tak Yukari-chan

-Mógłby sensei jeszcze raz powiedzieć do jakiej drużyny zostałam przydzielona?-pytanie Yukari wywołało salwę śmiechu, choć ona nie widziała w nim nic zabawnego. Ale możliwe, że Yukari po prostu nie miała poczucia humoru

* * *

Naruto chodził w te i z powrotem po opustoszałej klasie

-No i gdzie on jest!?-krzyknął nie mogąc już wytrzymać ciszy i braku jakichkolwiek reakcji ze strony jego dwóch towarzyszy. Właściwie zarówno ten drań Sasuke, jak i dziwna dziewczyna Yukari przypominali bardziej marmurowe posągi niż ludzi. Tyle, że z innych powodów. Sasuke pomimo tego, że wyglądał spokojnie jak na dobrze wychowanego księcia klanu Uchiha przystało wewnątrznie musiał zmagać się z narastającą w nim irytacją. Nie był przyzwyczajony do ludzi którzy się spóźniają gdziekolwiek, w głowie miał wyryte zasady (między innymi punktualność), które niezależnie od sytuacji należy bezwzględnie przestrzegać. Z drugiej strony Yukari, która z radością skorzystała z okazji by zamknąć oczy i odpocząć chwilę. Jedyne o czym marzyła to łóżko. Z letargu wyrwał ją jednak krzyk Naruto

-HAHA DAŁEŚ SIĘ NABRAĆ SENSEI TO KARA ZA SPÓŹNIENIE WIESZ ILE MUSIELIŚMY NA CIEBIE CZEKAĆ! -Ciszej głąbie-powiedział zażenowany zachowaniem członka swojej nowej drużyny Sasuke. Yukari nic nie powiedziała bo była zajęta zbieraniem się z podłogi, po tym jak krzyk Naruto sprawił, że spadła z krzesła Hatake Kakashi, po latach spędzonych w jednostce specjalnej ANBU spojrzał na swoją nową "drużynę" i powiedział

-Moje pierwsze wrażenie? Jesteście bandą idiotów. Spojrzenie Yukari od razu powędrowało na Uchihę i dostała ataku śmiechu. Książę Ciemności właśnie wyglądał jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz. Naruto wyraźnie zdezorientowany spojrzał na dziewczynę wyjątkowo nie mówiąc nic, a Hatake pomyślał _W co ja się wpakowałem_?

* * *

Gdy cały skład drużyny 7 dotarł wreszcie na dach Kakashi zaczął mówić:

-No dobrze. Przedstawcie się.

-Ano.. ano ale jak Kakashi sensei?-zapytał Naruto -Powiedzcie jakie macie marzenia, co lubicie, czego nie lubicie jakie macie hobby

-A możesz zacząć sensei?

-Ja?-Kakashi wskazał na siebie palcem-Hm... Nie mam ochoty mówić o tym czego lubię i czego nie lubię, moje marzenia na przyszłość... nie myślałem o tym. Mam wiele hobby.

-Hej, Ty z podbitym okiem zacznijmy od ciebie-powiedział wskazując na Yukari palcem

-Eh?-Yukari westchnęła zrezygnowana-Lubię robić rzeczy które sprawiają mi przyjemność, a nie lubię tych które mi jej nie sprawiają. Co do hobby to nie przychodzi mi teraz żadne go głowy-powiedziała po czym zamilkła -A marzenie?-przypomniał Hatake -Marzenie? Marzy mi się ramen dzisiaj na kolacje

-YAY RAMEN!-krzyknął Naruto podekscytowany To w jaki sposób Naruto się opisał, w żaden sposób nie odbiegało od tego co Yukari już o nim wiedziała. Zakochany w ramen idiota który chcę zostać hokage by ludzie go szanowali. Jedyne co się zmieniło, to to, że dodał iż pragnie chronić bliskich mu ludzi. Imponujące. Co do Sasuke tutaj było widać stanowczą różnicę. Otóż ta "wersja" Sasuke lubi trenować ze swoim aniki, nie lubi słodyczy jego hobby to trening a w przyszłości marzy by zostać taki jak aniki. Na miły Bóg znajdź sobie panie coś ciekawszego. Oni mają tylko 12 lat. Próbowała sobie przetłumaczyć Yukari i zdusić w zarodku swoją irytacje.

-Dobrze. Wszyscy macie pasjonujące i oryginalne osobowości-powiedział Kakashi, którego głos wskazywał nie wykazywał żadnej ekscytacji, raczej obojętność. -Jutro odbędzie się test którego zdawalność od wielu lat nie przekracza 60%. Jutro zbiórka na polu treningowym nr 6, radzę nie jeść śniadania o ile nie chcecie go zwrócić-powiedział beznamiętnie i zniknął zanim Naruto zdążył wydać zduszony okrzyk

-KOLEJNY EGZAMIN?! Po zbiórce Sasuke złożył zaproszenie można by rzec nie do odrzucenia (najwyraźniej)

-Oka san zaprasza na obiad, chcę poznać członków mojej drużyny-powiedział wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego faktu -Co?! Darmowa wyżerka! Yattaa!- Yukari nie miała pojęcia, że w tej chwili ona i Sasuke pomyśleli dokładnie to samo - Idiota.

-Gomenasai Sasuke-kun, nie mam dzisiaj czasu-powiedziała Yukari pośpiesznie i wybrała opcje szybkiej ewakuacji

* * *

-Witam serdecznie moich uroczych podopiecznych w tym pięknym dniu-powiedział Kakashi, spóźniony półtorej godziny i widać było jego szeroki uśmiech pod maską. Widocznie bardzo chciał dostać w twarz. Yukari z radością by reflektowała.

-Kakashi-sensei, nawąchałeś się tego co regularnie wciąga Guy-sensei?-zapytała Yukari nie fatygując się tak jak reszta by wstać z ziemi

-Ekhm... -SPÓŹNIONY-krzyknął Naruto wskazując na Kakashiego palcem.

-Co za niegrzeczne dzieci mi się trafiły...-westchnął teatralnie Kakashi i spojrzał w niebo jakby miał uzyskać stamtąd jakieś wskazówki jak ich dobrze wychować-No nic. Zobaczymy jakie będą wasze nastroje po teście Okazało się, że test wcale nie był taki łatwy. Sasuke i Naruto rozbiegli się z prędkością światła w dwie przeciwne strony. Yukari postanowiła przekazać Naruto wiadomość biegnąc za nim z krzykiem

-NARUTO CZEKAJ W TYM TEŚCIE CHODZI O...-zanim dokończyła, poczuła jak czyjeś wielkie dłonie łapią ją w pasie. Kakashi.

-Yukari-chan, czy w akademii nie uczyli Cię, że należy się schować szczególnie jeśli wróg ma ewidentną przewagę?-zapytał spokojnie Kakashi, kiedy Yukari próbowała nie wpaść w zachwyt, ze jest w ramionach kopującego ninji O losie, czym sobie zaslużyłam takie szczęście pomyślała, ale jej radość, żyła krótko gdyż kilka chwil później znalazła się przywiązana do drzewa. -No i wygląda na to, że mam zakładnika-powiedział Kakashi zadowolony z siebie dupek. Było to już po tym jak Naruto wpadł w oczywistą pułapkę i zwisał do góry nogami nogą przywiązany do gałęzi. Po nieudanym ataku Sasuke podzielił los pokonanych i z ziemi wystawała zaledwie jego głowa. -Myślę, że mała przerwa w tej sytuacji byłaby na miejscu-uznał Kakashi zatrzymując na chwilę wzrok na Naruto i Sasuke. Na Yukari nie spojrzał-Wiecie co, tak patrzę na waszą trójkę i wydaje mi się, że byłem za bardzo wielkoduszny. Pierwsza osoba która została złapana, czyli nasza jedyna dziewczyna w drużynie ma już załatwiony powrót do akademii-powiedział Hatake wskazując na Yukari palcem. Sasuke i Naruto wyglądali na autentycznie przerażonych-W związku z tym zamiast dwóch dzwoneczków do zdobycia macie tylko jeden.

-NIE MOŻE SENSEI TEGO ROBIĆ TEN EGZAMIN JEST ZA TRUDNY-zaczął krzyczeć Naruto wymachując pięściami-POCZEKAJ TYLKO JAK CIĘ DOPADNĘ-zaczął się wygrażać

-Maaa... Najmniejsze psy szczekają najgłośniej czyż nie jest tak, Naruto-chan? Jesteście bandą niedorobionych dzieciaków i nie mam zamiaru się z wami użerać. Skończmy to szybko. Macie ostatnią szansę, pół godziny. Jeżeli któryś z was spróbuje rozwiązać jeńca egzamin kończy się natychmiast i cała trójka może się pożegnać z byciem ninja

* * *

Yukari zamknęła oczy i uderzyła (lekko) o pień drzewa na którym siedziała. Jej klon był cały czas przywiązany i wnioskując po nastrojach nic nie wskazywało na to, że któryś z durniów przed nią miał jakikolwiek pomysł o co chodziło w teście. Na domiar złego jej umiejętność blokowania chakry była na tyle dobra, że Kakashi najprawdopodobniej nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że Yukari nadal chowa się w cieniu. Oczywiście gdyby się nagle przed nim pojawiło miałby zapewne wiele pytań odnośnie tego dlaczego jej oceny nie odzwierciedlają poziomu jej umiejętności. Sytuacja była dość nieciekawa.

-Start!-krzyknął i Naruto znowu rzucił się na niego, Kakashi znowu zabrał się za czytanie Icha icha i jedną ręką uderzył Naruto w brzuch tak, ze ten poleciał kilka metrów dalej i wpadł na pobliskie drzewo. Sasuke już przymierzał się do ataku gdy coś niespodziewanego się stało. Drugi Sasuke zjawił się i wyszeptał coś do zdezorientowanego Naruto, natomiast trzeci? Przeciął więzy które więziły Yukari i zniknął w kłębach dymu. Klon? Nie. Dwa klony Pomyślał zszokowany Uchiha Ale jak przecież nie mógłbym zapomnieć o swoim klonie... klonach W dodatku po zniknięciu klona nie poczuł żadnego przypływu wiedzy więc to nie był jego klon choć wyglądał tak jak on. Ktoś musiał rzucić henge na swojego klona ale po co? I kto? Ten idiota Naruto? Bezsensu. Yukari? Po co? Sasuke nie miał czasu tego przemyśleć ich sensei wyglądał jakby nagle oszalał i wpadł w zimną furię

-CO JA WAM MÓWIŁEM?-krzyknął i zebrał wszystkich trzech z ziemi by rzuci na pobliskie drewniane słupy- ZLEKCEWAŻYLIŚCIE POLECENIE PRZEŁOŻONEGO-powiedział podchodząc powoli, gdy dwoje chłopców powoli pełzło po ziemi w przeciwnym kierunku. Yukari leżała z zamkniętymi oczami mając nadzieje, że Hatake się dobrze bawi odprawiając tą szopkę- i... Zdaliście!- krzyknął i jak się wydawało uśmiechał się pod swoją maską.

-Co?-zapytał zszokowany Naruto -Zdaliście. W świecie shinobi osoba która nie wykonuje poleceń jest śmieciem, ale jeszcze gorsi od śmieci są Ci którzy porzucają swoich przyjaciół. Dobra robota Sasuke, Naruto. Yukari, wybacz nie chciałem ryzykować, że powiesz im o co chodzi w teście-powiedział klepiąc ją po głowie jak grzecznego szczeniaczka które właśnie nauczyło się nowej sztuczki.

-Hej! Przecież Yukari nie robiła nic przez cały test tylko siedziała związana do drzewa-krzyknął Naruto na tą jakże oczywistą "niesprawiedliwość"

-Yukari-chan zaliczyła ten test zanim się jeszcze zaczął. Zlekceważyła moje polecenie i przyniosła posiłek dla całej drużyny. To wyraźnie pokazało, ze dba o drużynę niezależnie od tego jak szkodliwy rozkaz wyda jej przełożony -Ale nie rozumiem...

-Sasuke nie zagląda się darowanemu koniu w zęby-powiedziała przez zaciśnietę zęby Yukari patrząc na niego wzorkiem mówiącym kontynuuj tą myśl a zginiesz marnie. Nagle Sasuke spojrzał w dal, i wzrok wszystkich powędrował w tą samą stronę

-Nii-san?-krzyknął podekscytowany Sasuke i już leciał w stronę swojego starszego brata najwyraźniej będąc w siódmym niebie. Gdy dobiegł do niego wzrok Itachiego nie był skupiony na jego młodszym otouto a na jego nowej koleżance z drużyny

-Sasuke- powiedział spokojnie Itachi, najwyraźniej tak wygląda przywitanie u Uchihów. Bardzo emocjonalne sarknęła w myślach Yukari próbując uspokoić bijące jak szalone serce. "On nie patrzy na Ciebie, uspokój się on na Ciebie nie patrzy"-otouto może przedstaw mi swoją nową drużynę "Ok jednak patrzy na mnie"

-To jest Kakashi sensei-pokazał na jounina stojącego przy Naruto i Yukari-Tamten blond osioł to Uzumaki Naruto a ta co leży z rozkwaszoną twarzą to Yukari- powiedział Sasuke wskazując niedbale na Yukari, wyraźnie poirytowany, że uwaga jego brata jest skupiona na kimś innym niż on. Za tą wypowiedź dostał... Po czole? Dziwnie było patrzyć jak ktoś przywołuje Sasuke do porządku od kiedy zazwyczaj jest grzecznym robotem zaprogramowanym na przestrzeganie zasad

-Maniery Sasuke-chan- przypomniał Itachi, którego głos najwyraźniej zawsze był wyprany z wszelkich emocji.

-Ahahaha Twój brat nazywa Cię Sasuke-chan-Naruto tarzał się po trawię ze śmiechu i Yukari musiała przed sobą przyznać, że ją też trochę bawiło, że ktoś może zwracać się tak do tej bryły lodu z sharinganem

-Oka-san zaprosiła was wszystkich na kolacje. -powiedział Itachi spokojnym głosem, zupełnie ignorując Naruto-Mojemu braciszkowi kiepsko idzie przekazywanie informacji

-A przyszedłeś bo mama Ci kazała?-powiedział Sasuke niepocieszony

-Hn-"I jeszcze by zobaczyć jak mój braciszek sobie poradzi z testem kapitana Hatake" pomyślał Itachi, ale oczywiście nigdy by tego nie wypowiedział na głos

-Em... Obawiam się, że nie mogę...

-Yukari-chan znowu się spotykamy-przerwał jej Itachi a Yukari słowa ugrzęzły w gardle. Wpatrywała się w niego przerażona a on milczał i spokojnie wytrzymywał spojrzenie, wykazując (wreszcie) lekkie zainteresowanie

-Masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić?-powiedziałam w końcu -Dostałem polecenie przyprowadzić nowych członków drużyny mojego brata na obiad, oka-san będzie zasmucona Twoją nieobecnością na co nie mogę sobie pozwolić.

-To wy się znacie?-zapytał zdezorientowany Sasuke. Kakashi również spojrzał na Itachiego. Wspólnie wymienili spojrzenia. Czy to spojrzenie można odczytać jako "Powiem Ci później?" No kurwa...

* * *

Był późny wieczór, gdy Yukari udało się wreszcie wyrwać z kolacji spędzonej w niechcianym towarzystwie. Mikoto-sama próbowała z nic wyciągnąć jak najwięcej informacji co kryło się pod pretekstem niegroźnej rozmowy na szczęcie głupota Uzumakiego uchroniła zarówno ją jak i jej senseia przed mówieniem o sobie. Yukari miała nadzieje wrócić spokojnie do domu tej nocy ale nie było jej dane.

-Czy pod bandażami na Twoich nadgarstkach znajdą się ślady kajdanek?-zapytał Itachi który pojawił się z nikąd przed Yukari i patrzył w nią uważnie swoimi czarnymi oczami

-Itachi-san dlaczego mnie o to pytasz-zapytała Yukari bardzo ostrożnie

-Za ucieczkę z aresztu grozi więzienie Yukari-chan. W oczach prawa po ukończeniu akademii jesteś traktowana jak dorosła. Nie jesteś jeszcze na tyle dorosła, żeby pojawiać się w nocy w barach. Wszystko to co na ten moment o Tobie wiem świadczy o tym, że to bardzo nierozsądnej z twojej strony zadawać jakichkolwiek pytań natomiast masz obowiązek odpowiadać jeśli nie chcesz by zaczęło być nieprzyjemnie-powiedział ze spokojem Itachi i Yukari pomyślała że on chyba nigdy się nie denerwował. Jeszcze raz podziękowała świętością, że trafiła do drużyny jego młodszego "Sasuke-chan" i dzięki temu zyskała uwagę jednego z najbezpieczniejszych shinobi wioski liścia. "Dobra robota Yu-chan, jak to mówią "Keep it going""

-Nie zastanowiłeś się co się stanie z Sasuke jak drużyna siódma już na samym początku straci członka?

-Hm.. Używasz mojego brata? -zapytał Itachi unosząc lekko brwi jakby dziwił się mojej głupocie

-Trafił do drużyny z Hatake Kakashim. Wiesz, że nie mógł lepiej.

-Ależ myślę, że mógł lepiej. Trafił do drużyny z oszustką, kryminalistką która ma czelność okłamywać swoich przełożonych, a jej intencje czy motywacja pozostają nieznane.

-Itachi-san... zapewniam, że nie mam złych intencji... Nie wiem co mogę zrobić by Cię przekonać. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że możesz w każdym momencie mnie zrujnować więc może powiesz mi dlaczego tutaj jesteś a nie u hokage?

-Ponieważ jeszcze nie znam Twoich intencji-powiedział po prostu-To co wydaje się w tym momencie najważniejsze Yukari-chan to fakt, że ani Uzumaki, ani Sasuke nie zaliczyli by testu Kakashiego w normalnych warunkach. Zrobiłaś to za nich. Jak myślisz ile czasu minie zanim Kakashi się zorientuje, że Naruto i Sasuke do samego końca walczyli tylko o siebie.

-Skąd... -Sasuke. Po kolacji zapytał mnie czy wysłałem swoje klony zamienione w niego, żeby pomóc wam zaliczyć egzamin. Mój braciszek jest naprawdę naiwny.

-Nie wiem jak na to zareagować. Słyszałam pogłoski o Hatake i bardziej niż cokolwiek innego chciałam go za nauczyciela. Ukrywam swoje zdolności bo nie chcę awansować zbyt do tamtej nocy... Alkohol pomaga mi zasnąć. To głupie i normalnie nigdy bym tego nie powiedziała, ale wiem, że próba okłamania Cię mija się z celem. Ucieczka z aresztu była jednym sposobem by mnie nie przyłapano, mam ograniczony czas w jakim mogę utrzymać moje henge. Skoro już znasz motywy moich działań może powiesz mi co zamierzasz zrobić?

-Hn-Itachi zamiast odpowiedzieć zniknął tak samo szybko jak się pojawił. Yukari po prostu usiadła na środku drogi całkowicie pokonana i nie wiedziała czy kiedykolwiek wstanie.


End file.
